How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the . Please refer to the below rules about editing on here. Pages= General Rules #When making pages, please make sure that they are about things related to the franchise and/or books. #Always fill a new page you create with the correct information, proper infobox (if needed), and proper categories. #Always title pages with sentence case rather than title case. To create an article title in sentence case, simply capitalize a letter if it would be capitalized in a normal sentence. ##However, make sure media titles are properly capitalized in title case. #When putting a word or sentence directly on the next line below a following word, please use ' ' instead of ' ' to separate them. #Do not make walls of text. Please separate paragraphs every 10-20 lines. #Please italicize the titles of movies, seasons, novels, and graphic novels. Put "double quotation marks" around episode, comic, and song titles. #When dividing a page into seperate pages for the books and the franchise, make the original page the "Books" page and the new one the "Franchise" page, because the books came first. Then ask a bureaucrat, an administrator, or a content moderator to remove the redirect. #Please add "Trivia" and "Gallery" sections to every page that is not a gallery or transcript page. However, if a page has a seperate page for its gallery section, do not put a gallery section. #Always put the conjecture template at the top of articles that have a conjectural title. #If available, always put a quote at the top of the page, which is relevant to that page. The quote must be placed right after the infobox, if any. #''Always'' put verbs at past tense in the "Biography", "History", "Apperances", and "Relationships" sections and at presesnt tense in the "Physical Appearance", "Personality", "Function", "Synopsis", and "Weakness" sections. #For specific types of pages, refer to the examples listed in the category Article Standards Examples. Headings #Please put equal signs next to each other on each side of the words to create headings. ##Eg. Example Heading produces what you see at this page. ##When creating headings, do not put spaces after the equal signs. #Just like article titles, make all headings in sentence case. #Do not bold headings, there is no reason to. #Custom headings, such as these headers, should only be used on How to Train Your Dragon Wiki pages, for special emphasis only. #If the heading is a section of a biography page or it is a subsection of the biography section on a character page, it should be in italics to make the page a bit stylized. Images #All images, by default, should be flushed to the right as it is the default setting. #For bodies of text with a lot of images present (around 1 image per paragraph), alternate them such that they are flushed to the right, then left, then right again, etc. #Images should always be in sentence case. Links #The first mentions of a subject matter should be linked under every main header, this means that for every new header, the same page needs to be re-linked. #Image captions and quotes are considered part of the main body text and be treated with accordance with the above rule. #However, first mentions in data-heavy templates, mainly infoboxes and game statistics, should always be linked, regardless of whether it has been linked before under the same header. #Indirect or inexplicit mentions of a subject should always be linked, regardless of whether the direct or a different indirect mention of it has been linked before under the same header. #Headers should always be linked. References #Use credible sources for any information added. #Please do not use internal 's. They're for external uses only. That means do not create references to pages on this wiki. #Link all internal pages as well as external pages/sites, where applicable when referencing. #References should be cited in APA format, like a bibliography. The APA format is as shown below, editable fields are in blue. ##'Books:' Last Name of Author, First name. (Year of Publication). Title of Book. Location: Publisher. ##'Newspaper Articles:' Last Name of Author or Journalist, First Name. Title of Article. (Date Published - Month Day, Year). Title of newspaper, page number. ##'Online News Articles or Webpages (with author):' Last Name of Author or Journalist, First Name. (Date Published - Month Day, Year). Title of page/article. Title of site. ##'Online News Articles or Webpages (no author):' Title of page/article. (Date Published - Month Day, Year OR Copyright - year if publication date not available). Title of site. ##'Website Main Pages:' Site Name. (Date Updated - Month Day, Year). ##'Interviews:' Last name of interviewer, First name. (Year). Title of Interview. transcript if available. ##'YouTube Videos:' Title of Video. (Date Posted - Month Day, Year). YouTube. ##'Social Media:' "Name of Thread/Text in Post". (Date Posted - Month Day, Year). Site Name. #All references cited that were retrieved online should have be linked directly to the webpage. #Excessive use of information from another wikia should not have any references, instead, a Creative Commons Licensed template like this should be added below the reference list. If the template for a particular wiki does not exist, inform a bureaucrat, an administrator, or a content moderator. #Examples of good and bad reference citations can be seen here. |-|Templates= Infoboxes #When adding an infobox to a page, only SourceEditor is allowed. For a list of good and bad examples of infoboxes, take a look here. ##All sections of the infobox must be in order of what shows up first from the top to the bottom. Every infobox used on this wiki has the coding set up in the order it has to be placed on the pages on its template page. For example: on the Dragon Infobox, there is a heading called Coding and under that is the code for that infobox, in the order it should be used on a page. Copy and paste that coding onto a page and add the information from there. When VisualEditor is used to add infoboxes to articles, the sections don't end up in the right place usually. ##Please do '''''not clutter infoboxes. That once again means no VisualEditor for adding infoboxes. Please set infoboxes as explained above^, or please just don't add them at all. Leaving them straight out on the editing screens makes it easier for us to find what we want to add/remove/change. When VisualEditor is used, the sections end up cluttered together. #If you would like a section to be added to an infobox, please contact an admin about it, or if you've already added a section, at least let an admin know. And when you add sections to an infobox, please add it to the coding both what you would copy and paste from under the Coding header and in the example infobox below in the order you placed it in. #When adding an image to an infobox always make sure to put in |Image = ', just place the name of the image and .whatever after it. For example, to put ' ' onto an infobox, just put it like this: '|Image = Toothless!!!!!!!!!1.jpg. #Please make all text in parentheses small, unless it's part of a quote. You can make text small by typing this (example). #The picture in the infobox can not be changed without first conducting a vote on what the picture should be changed to. ##In terms of the voting on changing a picture in the infobox, multiple images should be nominated by the user proposing the change, for users to vote on to choose which one they think should be the new image in a specific infobox. Quotes #Quotes in the quote template should come after the infobox in regular articles. #All quotes must be sourced, unless the source page is the same page that the quote is placed on. #All indirect mentions of characters, dragons, objects and locations must be linked inside a quote. ##For example, if the following is written in the source mode of an article, the quote will look like this #Quote sections or pages should only contain memorable or significant quotes, not every line of dialogue the character has spoken. ##However, if a character has less than 10 quotes (exclamations excluded) or has appeared in a single media, all the lines spoken by the character should appear. #Quote pages should only be created when there are at least 10 quotes. #Much like galleries, headings must be created for each movie, series, or book that a character has appeared in. |-|Categories= #Any new page that's created must have at least one relevant category added to it. #A category sould only be created when at least 3 articles can be added to it. #Please do not add/create the same categories that have already been created. #If you create a category, please capitalize every word of what you titled it. #With adding a category to a sub-category, please ensure that every article in it is also relevant to that particular category, or that the 'criteria' or 'requirement' of the subheadings should, logically speaking, apply to that category. #On Gallery pages, and pages that start with the words A and The, the magic words DEFAULTSORT should be placed on the bottom of the page with the way you want the page to be sorted in the categories it is in next to it like this: ##For example for Gallery: Leyla / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1, at the bottom of the page to have it sort the page not by Gallery but every other word in the title one would place on the bottom of the page, and that will sort that page in all the categories it is in by the words Leyla / Dragons Rescue Riders, Season 1, instead of by Gallery: Leyla / Dragon Rescue Riders, Season 1. #All transcript pages should have a category naming the season in which the episode of the transcript appears. For example, if the transcript is of an episode from Dragons: Race to the Edge, then it should have the category Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts. If it is the transcript of a short or of a movie, the categories Shorts Transcripts or Movie Transcripts should be added. |-|Images= #All images must be titled exactly what they are, and preferably where they're from. Please do not just upload images with useless titles. This also means do not title images with a random configuration of numbers or letters. ##This means image names should be as descriptive as possible, with them being named based off of what is being said or what is happening in the picture being preferred, with naming them based on the characters in the picture being fine as well but less preferred. #All images uploaded must be in HD, if possible. #Images must not have black bars above and below the picture. #Images must not have any words on it that are not a part of the picture. This includes watermarks or logos. Official logos such as that of Dreamworks, however, is acceptable if it cannot be avoided. #No pornographic images. They will be deleted immediately and you will be warned/blocked. #Photos that are uploaded should be uploaded as jpgs, because they load faster than pngs, and in terms of file size are smaller than pngs. ##To do that when saving a screenshot save it as a jpg instead of a png. #There should exist only one image per scene, so that there won't be any duplicates. #Full page images from books, such as graphic novels, comics, and other types of books, before and after release can not be uploaded unto this wiki. ##Partial page images from books are not allowed to be uploaded onto this wiki before the release of a book, but are allowed to be uploaded after a book has been released. However, the number of partial page images from a book should be limited, and in no case should a full page be uploaded in this way. #Fan Art is not allowed on this wiki unless it is placed solely on User pages, Blogs, or Discussions. Mark all Fan Art with the Category:Images for Use on Personal Pages category. ##If you want to post Fan Art you can upload it on the Fanon wiki #Any images that are used on Personal Pages need to be marked with the Category:Images for Use on Personal Pages to avoid deletion. #All images should be categorized with Category:Images, as well as other pertinent image categories such as those for specific media or characters. #Visit: How to Upload an Image for further image information. |-|Galleries= #Gallery pages are only to be created when there are at least more than 20 images on a page under the Gallery section. ##One exception to this policy is that bureaucrats, administrators, and content moderators have the right to create gallery pages when there are less than 20 images to add. #When a gallery page is created, must be placed at the very top of the page. #Headings must be created for each movie, series, or book that a character has appeared in. ##However, when the images in the gallery page are disorganized, headings for each of the pieces of media must not created and all images must be placed under a "Gallery" heading until the images are organized. #Make sure to always add the category Gallery and ' Gallery' to a gallery page. #If the Gallery page that is being created is for a page with an infobox, it'll have a Gallery section at the bottom of the infobox template on the editing screen, and please make sure to add a picture, a different one from the picture on the infobox itself, to create a direct link from the page to its gallery. For pages that don't have infoboxes, please create a Gallery heading on the page that the Gallery page is for and use the template below it. #For seasons where most episodes have more than 10 images, a separate sub-gallery for the season can be creatd. ##Otherwise, if at least one episode under the heading has more than 10 images, sub-headings for each episode can be created under that section. |-|Transcripts= #Only films, shorts, episodes and interviews should have transcripts. ##'DO NOT' create a transcript for a book, a comic or a graphic novel. It is considered copyright content. #When a transcript page is created, should be added at the top of the page. #Each line said by a certain character must have the name of the character, in bold, at the beginning of it, linking them if it is the first time that character speaks. #If a song appears, it must be in italics and the verses should be placed one after the other instead of one under the other. #Denote scene changes with parenthesis and bold text. #Denote actions within the transcript in parenthesis and italicized text. |-|Spoilers= Sometimes information gets released about a Dreamworks HTTYD media project in a staggered fashion, and is not available to all people at the same time. Such material that is officially released somewhere can be added to the Wiki, but must be marked as spoiler information as a courtesy to those who are unable to view the media yet. Because this is an English language Wiki, this means media not yet available to all English-speaking countries. #All information should be legally obtained. An example: no images taken from a movie seen in a theater or on pirated recordings are allowed. #If a new article is added whose entire content is spoiler information, add the at the very top of the page, followed by the banner. Then encompass the entire pages' code in the tag. #If adding spoiler information to an established page, add the at the very top of the page, followed by the banner. Then encompass only the specific information in the tag. #The tag can be used multiple times throughout the article as will as within other templates such as the Infoboxes. Only one is necessary for the whole page. By editing this wiki you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to the . Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki